Code Lyoko Virtual Warriors
by Lyoko Addict12
Summary: XANA survived from when the Lyoko warriors thought they shut him down. Now a new kid named Kellan comes into Kadic and he seems like a normal kid exept for two things 1: His last name is Xana 2: He has the eye of XANA on his sweatshirt. Is he a freind or a foe? Feturing new mosters, sectors, and a story line you won't see coming. UxY OxS AxJ KxY FxY UxR WxA


**Code Lyoko: Virtual Warriors **

Chapter 1: The New Kid

It's been three months since the Lyoko warriors destroyed XANA and shut off the supercomputer. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita are in their morning science class. "Ok class today we have a new student." Said . "His name is Kellan Xana." When the four of them heard this Odd fell out of his chair and the others gasped. "Odd!" Shouted . "What are you doing!?" "Nothing ." Said Odd "I'll let it go this time Odd but it better not happen again do you understand me?" "Yes ma'am." Replied Odd. "Ok Kellan you can come in." shouted into the hall. In walked a sixteen year old guy that had William's hair style but his hair was brown. He had brown eyes, light skin, black jeans, Black shoes, and finally a black sweat shirt with the eye of XANA painted red into the front of it. "Kellan can you tell us something about yourself?" "Yes just in case you want to talk to me ever later in the year I will be spending my free time in the gym practicing my martial arts and also I am a 3rd degree black belt in the New Zealand martial art Kiaido Ryu." Said Kellan. Kellan sat down at the desk at the other side of the room from the group. "Alright class does anyone know how explosive uranium is?" Kellan raised his hand. "Yes Kellan?" "It is only explosive if you have a large mass of uranium and keep it at a constant critical point." Answered Kellan. "Correct" said Baffled. "It looks like you're the smartest student I've ever had because you are the first one to know that before I tell you." Said . The Science class went on and when it was over the day went on normally until lunch. Everyone in the group except Yumi and William where at the table. "Hey guys anything new?" Asked Yumi as she sat down. "Yes in fact it's important to the whole group." Said Jeremie. Then William sat down. "Good everyone's here so here is what is so important." Said Jeremie. "A new kid came into our class and his name is Kellan Xana." Yumi dropped her fork and William almost choked on a meatball. "Don't forget Jeremie he had the eye of XANA on his sweat shirt." Said Ulrich. "Yes Ulrich I was getting to that." Replied Jeremie. "So we have no doubt that this XANA's doing." Said Aelita. "I have a doubt" said Kellan from behind her. Aelita freaked out but Jeremie calmed her down. "What do you have a doubt about?" Asked William. "Do you think I'm an idiot William do you really think I would not know something about you guys and Lyoko if I had XANA symbols on me?" Kellan said calmly but he looked like he was going to break every bone in William's body. "Ok then what do you know?" Asked Yumi. "I know everything the factory, William being possessed, and your weapons are Ulrich's katanas Odd's Laser Arrows, Yumi's throwing fans, Aelia's Energy Fields, And William's Zweihander. "Is that good enough for you?" Asked Kellan. "You know you don't have to be a jerk about it." Said Yumi. "Sorry William Just got me mad." Said Kellan apologizing. "Hey what did I do?!" Asked William "You Might as well of called me an idiot because of you trying to hide lyoko." Said Kellan in a hostile voice. "Ok I'm sorry." Said William. "That is good enough for me." Said Kellan. Then Kellan eyes grew wide and he stared a really creepy stare. Then Kellan snapped out of it and said: "We need to go to the factory now."

Chapter 2: The Story of Kellan and his powers on Lyoko

"Why do we need to be here again?" asked Odd. Everyone was at the factory now. "Because Odd I detected a tower being activated in the Forest Sector." Replied Kellan. "How?" Asked Aelita. "I had to be on Lyoko to detect towers that where activated." "I'll tell you on Lyoko." Said Kellan. "Also I added a fourth scanner before I came to Kadic." "How did you-"Started Yumi. "Again I'll tell you later." Said Kellan." "Ok we need get to Lyoko right no-"then Kellan did the creepy stare again. "Another tower was activated in Carthage." "I can't get them both at the same time" said Aelita. "I can deactivate towers too". "You can!?" everyone shouted. "Yes and I will explain it on Lyoko now let's go" replied Kellan. "Since there are six of us so two should go with Aelita to Carthage and two with me to the Forest Sector. "Ulrich and Yumi come with me" said Kellan. "Got it." They both said. "Ok Kellan I need to make you an ID on Lyoko" Said Jeremie "I've already got one" Kellan Said. "Ok then I'll start the process." Jeremie had already turned the Supercomputer on. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Kellan." "Scanner Kellan, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich." "Virtualization." They were now in the Forest Sector. Ulrich and Yumi where in their costumes from season 4 but Kellan was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with half the eye of XANA on it, black gloves, white pants with red stripes, and hook swords on his back. "Whoa that is not what I expected you to wear on Lyoko." Said Ulrich. "Yeah well it's an outfit that is easy to maneuver in so XANA's monsters can't hit me." Said Kellan. "Guys you can admire Kellan's costume later you've got to reach that tower." Said Jeremie. "Ok Jeremie we need our vehicles" Said Yumi. "Ok but what is Kellan supposed to ride?" Asked Jeremie. "Wait I found something else in the vehicles." "That would be my over jet." Said Kellan. "Ok then I will send them to you. Kellan's over jet looked like a black over board that was shaped like a jet. "Ok can you tell us everything about you and Lyoko now Kellan?" Asked Yumi. "Fine I'll tell you" Replied Kellan. "So I'm the son of XANA and-"what!?" Said Ulrich. "First don't cut me off again and if you do I will show you how it feels to get hit by my powers and second how did you not expect that?" "I'm the son of XANA and he made a prototype of Lyoko Called the Cortex. Me and my parents' used to train in the Cortex every day." "Then one day the same men that tried to take Aelita took my dad and that is how Franz Hopper got XANA's DNA." "I haven't seen my mother since she tried to do save my dad so I don't know where she is or if she is even alive." "She left 4 months ago." Kellan Said finishing his story. "That was one month before we took down XANA." Said Jeremie. "I think the reason XANA returned is because my mom reprogramed him." "Ok that was an interesting life story." Said Ulrich. Then a laser almost hit Ulrich in the face but Kellan blocked it with one of his swords. "Whoa!" Shouted Ulrich. "Three Krabs dead ahead." Said Kellan. Then he went low and slashed two of the Krabs destroying them. Then Yumi threw a fan at the last one and destroyed it. "Man you make quick work of XANA's monsters." Said Ulrich. "Thanks" Said Kellan. Then five Tarantulas started firing. "I'll show you what I can do to Tarantulas." Said Kellan.

Chapter 3: Carthage

"You know it has been too quiet I mean XANA should of sent Creepers by know but he hasn't" Said Odd. "Odd its sentences like that you don't say when anything could pop out at you and attack." Said William. Then a door opened and out came four Creepers. "I told you Odd." Said William as he charged. William sliced two of the creepers in one sweep


End file.
